Egypt's Saviour
by WisteriaClove
Summary: In a terrifying vision Zorc announces his pending arrival. He was coming to destroy Egypt and there was nothing anybody could do about it. That's what they thought before the Goddess Isis told them of a girl who would be Egypt's Saviour. How can a girl from the future save an Empire of the past and what feelings will sprout between Atem and Tea as they work side by side? TimeAU A/T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH**

**Chapter One:**

Every year on Egypt's New Year, each member of the royal court would gather in the throne room for the annual reading. Mahad, Karim, Shimon, Seto and Atem, the pharaoh himself gathered in a circle around the ebony haired beauty who chanted words that were even older than time itself. Isis's fingers brushed against the golden surface of her Millennium necklace as a vision took her deeper and deeper into the wonders of the time vortex.

Each year on Egypt's New Year, the Pharaoh and his closest circle would gather with the one in possession of the Millennium necklace, using its power to determine whether Egypt would see a prosperous year in trade, foreign relations and agriculture. Isis's fingers tingled as a shiver ran up her spin. Images flashed on the back of her eyelids, allowing her to see glimpses of events five thousand years in their future and five thousand years in their past. Then suddenly the images slowed to form a moving picture that only Isis could see. She saw happy family's, and a plentiful harvest. She saw Egypt's harbour full of cargo ships, and a thriving market. Then she saw the annual foreign dignitaries meet, an event that would be hosted on Egyptian soil this year, she saw it to be a success with every leader bowing down to Atem, Pharaoh of the all-powerful Egyptian Empire. Isis was about to open her eyes, and inform her king and the fellow members of the royal court of the budding year ahead when a phantom hand compelled her otherwise. Suddenly a beast came into view. He was terrifying. A giant blue beast, with a chest of navy steel and teeth of the same texture. Large sharp horns protruded from his head and his eyes blazed a fiery crimson.

Isis felt cold. The colour drained from her face the more she stared. In the background of her vision she could see crops dying in a reckless blaze, people running for their lives. She saw the palace being pummelled to the ground under this beasts ferocious fists.

Atem's brow narrowed in concern as he sensed the sudden change in Isis's stance. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat, and all the colour was quickly draining from her face.

"Isis!" he called to her in alarm. This had never happened before. He'd been to every one of the New year prophecy gatherings since he was nine and he'd never felt such negative energies. "Isis can you hear me?!" he called again, afraid to touch her encase it caused her any pain considering how deeply thrust she was into her vision.

She began to shiver. The members in the circle were looking worriedly between each other, not one of them knowing what to do. Isis saw nothing but the havoc the fierce creature was creating. Crushing buildings beneath his hooves. Leaving nothing but destruction in his wake. She audibly gasped.

"N-no Impossible…" she gulped falling back as the creature in her prophecy turned to face her. It's beady crimson eyes looking directly at her. It approached her while she was frozen in position. She could do nothing but quiver as the fearsome beast approached her.

"I'm coming for you" it heaved in a voice like thunder. She screeched flailing her arms wildly as Seto reached out to calm her before she fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around the woman to ensure she didn't her herself, but loosened his grip when he felt her go limp in his arms.

"Isis…" he whispered in worry and confusion. But she could not wake, not yet. Her vision was still going. Though this time Isis felt her body warmed by the glow of a shining light. It's energy instantly calmed her and she caught glimpses of a girl. As small bundle joy with big azure eyes, then the same girl as a toddler. Isis saw her grow into a beautiful young woman before her eyes, the only way she knew for sure it was the same girl was by the distinctive sparkle in her large blue eyes. She faintly heard a murmur, a sweet whisper floating in the wind "to defeat the beast…" it called to her, the voice so majestic in tone she believed it to belong to her namesake, the goddess Isis. The voice continued "the great saviour of Egypt must be summoned…"

"But how?" Isis called back unsure as to whether she would get a response.

"With the power entrusted to you by the gods…" Isis thought for a moment, finding it hard to think as images of this same girl kept flashing through her mind.

"The Millennium items!" Isis cried in realisation and the mystical voice murmured in response.

"She is Egypt's only hope…you cannot fight the beast without her power…"

And with that, the vision ended.

Isis gasped. Chocking for air. Her eyelids popped open in shock and fear. Her heart beat immediately calmed as her gaze ran over several familiar faces.

"Oh my lord!" Isis coughed, dropping at the Pharaoh's feet. He gently took her arm and pulled her to her feet. He would not have his high priestess kneel on the floor like a common servant.

"What did you see?" He asked his fiery eminence-coloured eyes focused on the woman who was attempting to gather her wits.

"I saw a prosperous harvest, I saw much fortune in trade and I saw a successful diplomats meet." The members of the royal court shared looks of confusion, the events she spoke of were nothing but positive attributes to the Pharaohs rule.

"What else did you see?" Atem pressed, his outstretched hand hovering awkwardly over his subordinates shoulder. He always felt uncomfortable displaying any physical signs of affection or worry.

"I saw a monster. A giant animal!" she gasped, paling at merely remembering the sight of the hideous beast. "He was destroyed the crops, the buildings and your people were fleeing for their lives. A-and it-" she chocked, pausing as she felt the shock wash over her.

"And it what?" Atem asked, feeling his stomach churn with anxiety.

"I-it saw me." the group gasped in unison with the exception of Atem who pressed his lips so tightly together they seemed to have disappeared.

"But how?!" High Priest Seto exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you sure you're not imaging it?" Isis shook her head quickly.

"No it definitely could see me. It even approached me, and it could speak too! It told me it was coming…"

The others shared a look for the third time that night. She described a beast so powerful and so terrifying, how were they supposed to defeat it. Atem's brow narrowed as he thought.

"But then my name sake came to me" they offered a brief glance before they all went back to worrying. Isis tried to recapture their attention "She showed me the saviour of Egypt!" this caught their attention. "She showed me a girl, a girl that has the power to save all of Egypt."

"And you saw this?" Shimon asked sceptically, still living with a mindset that woman weren't worth very much unless they were of nobility or a priestess – but even so. He was really supposed to believe that a girl would come and save all of Egypt from a large and terrifying beast.

"Ah no. But the mother goddesses came to me and said as much. She said that summoning her was Egypt's only chance and survival."

Atem could not believe this. But then again Isis's predictions always came to pass. The good, the bad, there was always truth in her words. How could he disregard this warning when he had no reason to distrust what she said.

"You are sure this girl is the only thing that will protect us" Isis nodded at her king.

"The mother of Egypt told me as much"

"I see," Atem crossed his arms evenly over his tanned chest, leaning back into his throne. As the Pharaoh of Egypt he had to do what he must to protect the people of his empire. And he trusted Isis, just as he did any member of the Royal court, with his life. "How is it then that we summon her? Did our mother goddess say?"

Isis nodded quickly.

"Yes. The power to summon the girl is held within the Millennium items."

"Which one?" Karim asked egger to help in any way he could and if his Millennium scales was the key to bringing the saviour of Egypt to them than he was all for it.

"All of them," Isis confided. There was a collective gasp. If this ritual needed the power of all seven of the Millennium items than the spell they must be performing must be of an incredibly high decree.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Atem asked, freely caressing the golden surface of his Millennium puzzle.

"My lord, don't be so hasty! We should think about this before we act. Who knows what will happen if we summon this person to us! She could be dangerous!" Seto exclaimed , not fully believing in his heart of hearts that what she proclaimed was true. Atem glared at Seto for using such a imperative tone with him. He was the king and what he said was final.

"As Pharaoh it is my duty to protect my people, if we summon the girl straight away we could prevent Isis's vision from every happening. Or would you rather chance the lives of my people and ignore a warning from the goddess Isis herself!" Seto's cheeks coloured and he stepped down, still not convinced it was a good idea but not wanting to agitate the Pharaoh any longer.

"No my king" he responded quietly.

"Good. Were you told how we are to perform the ritual" Atem asked, turning to face the High Priestess. She opened her mouth and then closed quickly after realising she had not been told how exactly the ceremony was supposed to proceed.

"No, the vision only-" Isis stopped short, feeling an ache in her forehead. She reached a hand up to massage her temples when she suddenly stepped back in shock, her brain was being flooded with information from her name sake. Atem and the others looked at her expectantly, she waited a moment before nodding. "Yes, our goddess mother has just spoken to me, she will guide us through this ritual'

Atem nodded, ordering his subordinates to do as Isis commanded. Each member held out their Millennium items while some produced two as both the Millennium eye and rod had not yet chosen their masters. Seto thought his Pharaoh mad at not thinking this through before he summed Ra-knows what, yet he would not stand in the way of Atem. He too held out his Millennium item and the ritual began.

Several hours had passed, and the ritual was finally coming to a close.

The last ancient words flowed from Iris's tongue as if they were her own. Each item began to glow respectively, causing warmth to run through the bodies of their holders. Isis finished talking, and everyone opened their eyes to see a glimmering ball of light in the centre of their circle. It bounced and glittered as if it were alive. They all instinctively reached out to touch it, like moths to a flame. But before any one of their fingers could brush against the ball of light it disappeared. Isis looked around her to see if had just moved, but there was nothing.

"Did it work?" Shimon inquired, his puzzled expression reflective of what everyone in the room was feeling.

"I thought it did…" Isis muttered,

"If it did then where is the girl?" Seto frowned.

'I-I'm not sure. I followed Isis's instructions perfectly!" the high priestess exclaimed, unsure as to why the cerulean eyed girl was not in their presence.

"Well maybe you didn't" Karim said softly, feeling slightly drained from the effort it took to perform that ritual – even if it didn't work.

"No but I-" Isis was interrupted by a soft tapping on the door.

"Come in" Atem called out, puzzled and angry that this ritual had been nothing but a waste of his time.

One of the palace messengers shuffled in, looking intimated from being in the presence of all this nobles and even the Pharaoh himself.

"My lord, I've received word that a small enemy rogue group has been captured by the 15th Battalion. What do you wish to do with the outlaws. Do you wish them to be killed?" Atem thought for a moment. Death would be a gift to any outlaws of Egypt. No, he wished to teach them respect for the crown before they met their end.

"No, bring them before me. They will become slaves and serve the people of this country as their penitence."

"As you wish my King," the messenger bowed deeply before scurrying from the room.

"Isis," Atem began turning back to face her. Her blue eyes were still wide in disbelief.

"I am beyond apologetic my king; I thought it would work…"

"Isis, get some rest." He ordered, before meeting the eye of every single man in the room "All of you need to get some rest. We will figure out how to solve this problem in the morning. You are dismissed." He sighed waving them away. Each bowed before taking their leave.

Atem sighed rubbing his temples and running a hand through his electric blonde bangs.

_If Ra-forbid this doesn't work then I will have to find another way to protect my people. And as Pharaoh I will protect them until my very last breath._

_**MEANWHILE**_

Tea groaned laughingly at her blonde friend's ego. He pushed up the sleeves of his green jacket as he pulled out his favourite new card, flashing it tauntingly in front of the brunettes face.

"With my awesome flamin' swordsman there 'ain't no way I'm gonna lose!" Joey cheered, punching the sky happily as Tea watched on in amusement. She gradually began to feel a strong tingling in her stomach, but she ignored it.

"Joey if you're head gets any bigger…" Tea's voice stopped as Joey caught a bright flash from the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around on his heel to see what was going on. When he turned back around, Tea had disappeared.

"Tea?" he called out "Tea! Where'd ya go!?' Joey looked around puzzled, scratching the back of his head in a daze. Where the hell did she go?

_**BACK IN ANCIENT EGYPT**_

"You won't be able to fit through the-AHHH!" Tea screamed loudly as a raging force knocked her forward. She fell onto her knees, the sand cushioning her fall. Tea's eyes widened as she felt the grains beneath her hands and legs. _Where did all this sand come from_… she glanced around rapidly only to notice the dark abyss above her head _when did it become night time!_

The smell of smoke only added to her discomfort as thoughts frantically rushed through her head, causing a panic to swell in her stomach. _Where am I? What happened to Joey? Why was-_

She didn't get to finish her last thought as the hilt of a bronze weapon was slammed into the back of her head.

Knocking her completely unconscious.

_**Hello to all those who were kind enough to take a look at this. **_

_**I don't want to give away too much of the story line, but it'll be your classic Tea/Atem story. Cause they are superbly cute. **_

_**A summary of this chapter would be: Isis has a vision of Zorc destroying Egypt, but she also is told that Tea is the saviour of Egypt and only she can help them. The council members perform a ritual to bring her to their time. They think it doesn't work, but she actually has just landed in the wrong place. That's pretty much it. Though can you guess where exactly she landed, there is a little hint in the writing….**_

_**How will she save Egypt though? Who knows? Well I do. But you'll have to keep reading to find out!**_

_**I also beg that you forgive me for any inconsistencies that appear during the writing of this story. I have actually only watched up to ep 70 of YU-GI-OH and haven't actually seen any episodes of the gang in Egypt. But As time fics are my favourite I wanted to set it back then. **_

_**So please correct me if there is anything that's too wrong. I tried to do a little research since I didn't want to completely arse it up – but please your input is totally valued.**_

_**I would love it if you would review to tell me if you like it so far. **_

_**Okay Many loves! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_

_**PS: Sorry if Atem seems like a butt in this chapter. His personality will change gradually throughout the flick. **_

_**Happy Reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh Series or franchise. Well duh. **_

_**PS: I feel obligated to remind that if some of the facts don't correlate with the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline forgive me as I have only seen up to episode 91. Consider it an AU tale if you will : D**_

_**Okay, Happy reading! **_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The boat rocked unsteadily down the Nile. The wooden boards of the ship creaked with every shuffle and squirm that was made and the hay scattered carelessly on the bottom floor hid a multitude of fleas that were waiting to bury themselves into the safety of the prisoner's cotton garments. The rough rocking of the boat did nothing to calm the wild tornadoes of anxiety that were ripping apart her insides.

It also didn't help that everyone was staring at her.

Everyone on that boat knew, just as well as she did that she was out of place and out of time. Even with the dirt smeared across her face and limbs, her skin was still paler than the rest of the prisoners that had been thrown on board. _How did she get here? Who was she?_ They all thought as they watched this girl shifting in her seat, wincing occasionally as the ropes around her wrists and ankles dug into her skin.

A young boy that had been chucked quite unceremoniously close to the foreign girl watched her suspiciously. He had never seen anyone like her before. Unlike his parents and the rest of the rouges of his clan he had never seen one of the elite up close before as his mother had only been pregnant with him when she and the rest of his clan were exiled by the old Pharaoh. At least that's what he assumed she was. He refused to entertain the notion that she could be a commoner, no commoner he had ever come across looked anything like her. He would not say she was the most stunning creature he had ever come across, but she held certain eye-catching qualities. Her eyes for one, were mesmerising. The colour was almost indescribable, they were blue like the Nile, but shinned brighter than the sun – even in the dark of the boat's lower deck. He instinctively leaned closer to get a better look at these eyes that seemed to pull him in; but froze when their attention flickered over him.

They were frozen wide. Unblinking. Only as the boy starred deeper into her cerulean orbs did he see the full extent of the emotion swimming in them. He expected to see fear, but when he only saw scattered traces of it in her eyes he became curious. She had been captured alongside a black-listed rouge group which was currently on a boat headed to see the Pharaoh who would probably sentence them all to death, yet she wasn't scared. He concluded that she probably didn't know. Her eyes continued to blink silently at him, and upon closer inspection he saw emotion he was familiar with. Loss. Why she was at a loss he didn't know, and his curiosity ebbed away as he noticed the pure shock that was reflected in her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it before, but that was the over powering emotion that was pushing away the fear and submersing the loss. She was in shock. She blinked again, and only when he felt the tip of her sooty eyelash tickle his cheek did he realise how close he had gotten to her.

He hurriedly pulled back. Still starring at her. She hadn't even flinched in his proximity. She stood her ground, not doing so much more than blinking every couple of seconds. He narrowed his brow and with some difficulty waved his tied hands in front of her face. She didn't move. But he heard her exhale deeply. Than inhale. Than exhale again. Loudly and quickly. Everyone on the boat was openly starring at her as she panicked.

Her shock at her whole predicament was slowly wearing off bit by bit. She was up to bat and her reality was pitching. With each curve ball that reality threw at her, the more the shock of her situation dissolved. She was tied up, on a dilapidated boat, at night, in a place she didn't recognise, surrounded by people she didn't know, who keep starring at her, like she was a meal they were going to pick apart until nothing remained. Worst of all, in her heart of hearts she knew, this was no dream.

Despite the pain she felt every time she moved, she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly to her. She rocked herself back and forth a few times when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face a boy. He looked to only be a few years younger than her. Maybe thirteen or so. He was staring at her distrustfully, with a look of curiosity on his face. She stopped rocking, feeling a sense of warmth flood through her just looking into the strangers eyes. They reminded her of Yugi's. They were a deep purple that became almost red in the darkness. He moved closer to her, as if in a daze. She refused to flinch or recoil away from the one thing on this boat that was evoking any sense of calm within her.

He had moved so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. Who was this boy and why was he looking at her like that? The closer she got the sooner she realised this was not Yugi. Yugi's eyes were filled with warmth and innocence and love for his friends. Yugi and Joey and Tristan were far far away from her. They were no longer here to protect her from the dangers of the world, and she was no longer there to support them in their battles.

Reality pitched the last ball of the match and she was finally hit with the weight of her situation. Her breathing became heavy and laboured like there was a weight pushing down on her chest. She rocked back and forth wildly. She had lost control of her senses and her surroundings had suddenly become a big blur. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to go home. To her friends. She wanted to see them. They would know what to do if they were with her. She struggled helplessly. Her restraints were too tight. There wasn't enough air. _I can't….I-I can't…I c-can't…_

And then there was darkness

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been several hours since her panic attack had subsided. Once she cleared her head she found a new resolve to find her way back to her friends. With this new found determination she began conversing with the boy with Yugi's eyes, whose name she had learned was Seb. He was reserved and quite sceptical for a boy his age yet he seemed much less hostile than the rest of the people on board, though she still found him intimidating in his own right.

"Where are they taking us?" Tea whispered wearily to the boy sitting beside her. Seb regarded her jadedly afraid she was going to start hyperventilating like she did when she first came to and found herself huddled with twenty or so strangers on a boat down the Nile. Bit by bit he had been revealing information to the clueless girl. She seemed different after waking up. Stronger almost. Though he could be wrong and he really didn't want her freaking out on him again.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked, as his dishevelled black locks fell into deep purple eyes that observed her suspiciously. She nodded quickly feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Others who had been watching her when she had first woken up from her slumber still glanced over at her from time to time, hoping she would freak out like before providing them with some entertainment on their journey. Seb watched her closely, and when he was satisfied he revealed their destination "They're taking us to the Palace," as soon as the words left his lips, Seb watched closely for her reaction.

Cerulean blue eyes opened wide, blinking rapidly in disbelief. _No way_. It had taken her at least an hour to wrap her head around the fact that she was in Egypt. On top of which she learnt that not only was half way across the world but she was in Egypt FIVE-THOUSAND years before her own time. She didn't believe it at first, but everything around her was telling her that what Seb told her was true. Their clothes, the ship, the buildings she caught glimpses of through the cracks in the boat. How could she disbelieve him when so much evidence lay at her feet? But now this was seriously unbelievable. If they were going to the Palace in Upper Egypt than couldn't that only mean one thing…right?

"Why are they taking us there?"

"To see the Pharaoh" Seb sighed bitterly. Tea watched him carefully. Seb's forehead crinkled slightly with disgust at even the mere mention of having to be brought before the Pharaoh. She herself though couldn't help but feel a little excited. She, Tea Masaki Gardiner was about to meet THEE Pharaoh from the Golden age of Old Kingdom Egypt. The history nerd in her grew excited at the prospect of meeting the king of Egypt, even if the circumstances were a little undesirable. She wasn't as worried about returning to her time anymore, she knew she would have to figure out a way eventually but without a doubt every weird out-of-the-ordinary thing that has ever happened to her has been in direct correlation to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and she predicted this time was no different. She was sure she would find a way back sooner or later, but for now why not enjoy the sites! _It's not every day you get to go to Ancient Egypt!_ She thought excitedly, only slighted perturbed by Seb's melancholy look.

"Why do you look so down?" Tea inquired, quickly settling her facial features not wanting him to see the excitement blazing inside her.

"Why do you think?" Seb scowled shooting her an incredulous look, like she was an idiot "We're a band of exiled rogues going to meet the son of the Pharaoh the banished us from Egypt in the first place." Tea nodded blankly obviously not understanding. "Don't you get it? He will surely had us all killed for being caught on Egyptian soil."

"Oh," Tea nodded solemnly, finally following. _Surely though the Pharaoh wouldn't kill them…maybe a small smack on the wrists and then he'd send them off_…another thought quickly hit her…Surely he would know she wasn't a rogue, wouldn't he?! Suddenly exploring Ancient Egypt didn't sound so fun, not if she was going to die trying.

"Yeah _Ohs_ right!" Seb muttered flopping back on his behind and began to make quick work of the ropes around his hands and ankles. Tea struggled in her own binds, but after a few attempts discarded the thought of freeing herself, it was seeming impossible. Seb noticed this and crawled easily up to her, now free of his bonds. Her eyes widened in surprise at how quickly he had released himself, and before she knew it the ropes were hanging loosely around her wrists and ankles.

"How much longer do we have till we arrive?" She asked quietly rubbing the tender burns on her wrists.

Seb glanced through the crack in the walls of the boat, quickly spotting a few landmarks he recognised from the stories his mother had told him.

"We've already entered Thebes. It's only a matter of time before me make port,"

"Oh" she murmured again not knowing what else to say. She was torn, a part of her wanted to meet the Pharaoh, bask in the presence of the ruler of one of the greatest civilisations man has ever known and then there was another voice in her head that said _stay away, get as far away as you can. _But her curiosity got the best of her and the buzz of excitement in her stomach only grew stronger.

_I, Tea Gardiner am about to meet the Pharaoh of Egypt. _

_Ha! It's not every day you get the chance to say that_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()**

**MEANWHILE IN THE PALACE**

"Announcing the High Priestess Isis…" Once her presence was announced she entered, the billowing white of her skirt flowed behind her with a type of elegance that was exhibited solely but the Priestesses of Egypt. The two guards that flanked the door straightened as she entered, their weapons posed in a perfectly vertical line centred to their chests. It took almost more willpower than they had to keep their eyes ahead of them and not let them stray to the delicate curves of the Pharaohs most trusted Priestess.

She moved towards the golden throne in which Atem sat; looking rather apathetic to the world.

"My lord," she bent down, bowing in honour of her Pharaoh.

"You may rise" Atem commanded as his dark violet eyes met with the sky blue orbs of his Priestess. Isis looked slightly nervous, but he was accustomed to even his closest friends acting edgy around him. He was the Pharaoh after all, he held the power over the life and death of every single person in the Empire. Only a fool would not tremble in his presence.

"My lord, I've tried repeatedly and I still find my connection to the mother goddess is not strong enough. I exhausted the power of my Millennium necklace during the ritual and no longer have the energy to hear her words of wisdom."

"What are you saying?" Atem inquired with a narrowed brow. He was not stupid, and wished that the people who came to him with requests would simply just state themselves rather than give him the back story of all the characters in the uninteresting plot that was their lives. He detested people wasting his time, though he offered more licences to Isis as she was not only a Priestess and part of the Royal court, but she was also a friend.

"I request leave to travel to the sacred temple of the Mother Goddess. I believe that in the temple the connection between us will be strengthened and I will be able to find the answers as to why the ritual did not go as planned,"

Atem rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You realise that two weeks will have passed before you return?" he inquired just to clarify that she knew what she was getting herself into. Isis nodded, mesmerised by the intense gaze of her Pharaoh. She couldn't help but be lost in the Violet abyss that was the window to his soul.

Atem was reluctant to let the High Priestess of the Isis Cult leave as she would miss the passing of a full moon and the votive celebrations that went along with the rebirth of a new moon, but he was even more reluctant to give his Empire up to the beastly creature of Isis's vision. He nodded his consent, and a brief relieved smile broke out on her face.

"Thank you my lord I will leave at once," she bowed excitedly "I promise that I will return with the whereabouts and all the information you wish to know about the Saviour of Egypt"

Atem nodded and waved his hand to dismiss her. She got the message and quickly took her leave. As she scurried (gracefully of course!) down the connecting hallways of the Palace she mentally congratulated herself for packing and ordering her donkey to be brought to the front entrance and saddled. She wished to leave as quickly as possible and was glad she did not have to now busy herself with miniscule details as she had already dealt with them.

Atem seemed harsh and uncaring most of the time, but for those that knew him like she did knew he had a heart of gold and he only appeared the way he did because he had to portray the image of a strong warrior pharaoh otherwise the people of Egypt would lose faith in him. Unfortunately it seemed that sometimes he believed his own cold façade and he began isolating himself from others. She recognised the loneliness that she saw in her eyes and inwardly pitted him for the isolation the title pharaoh came with. But it was his strength that made her all that more determined to save Egypt. He had sacrificed his life to do a job he had no choice in and she felt it her duty to serve him in any way she could, and if that meant hiking out to Isis' original temple than so be it. She would miss the celebration of the full moon but it would be worth it to see any sort of happiness in the eyes of her Pharaoh.

She arrived to the front of her palace to see a collection of guards crowding around a bunch of people in muddied robes with dirty complexions, _they must be the bandit group that was exiled by the old_ _Pharaoh_ Isis noted with a hint of curiosity before her eyes strayed to her loyal manservant who had just finished attaching the supplies she would need for her trip to her donkey, Aknatis.

"Ah my most humble thanks, Sabah" she smiled warmly at the dark complexioned boy who stepped back from the Donkey to help his master onto her furry travelling companion. When she had double checked all of her belongings and had gotten up on her horse she noticed that the soon-to-be-slaves were now tied together in tandem by the wrists and were being marched forcefully into the palace to receive an audience with the King. Isis paid them no more attention, she had heard about the plundering and pillaging the rogues had done and believed that deserved none of the Pharaoh's mercy.

She waved Farwell to Sabah who smiled sweetly in return, brushing his overly long ebony bangs from his eyes as he waited for his master to leave his line of sight. Isis was so eager to please her Pharaoh that she was caught up in a world of endless possibilities, filled with the utmost excitement to finally meet the girl with the cerulean eyes and the chestnut hair; the saviour of Egypt.

Ironically just as Isis was riding out to find answer on their supposed saviour, the very same girl was being dragged into the palace alongside the rest of the rogues. Had she dared glanced back, or paid a minute more attention to the bandit group that piled outside the palace than she might have been able to save herself a two week journey. But she didn't. If anything she sped up. She nudged Aknatis in the belly and the mule submitted to its masters wishes, moving that little bit faster.

She was the only one that had seen the face of the girl and therefore was the only one who could identify her. Hence with Isis out of the picture there was no one to stop the guards from aggressively guiding THEE saviour of Egypt to a summoning before the Pharaoh where he would judge her as a thief, a criminal and…

…_an enemy of the crown._

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Ahhh HUH! What did we think?! Did we love, did we hate…Whatever you though, don't be afraid to share! I love reviews and they just keep me going, and I am determined to improve! So whatever you say will be duly taken into consideration. **_

_**Though I'd just like to shout out to …Ahherrm *Clears throat* Ash09, GoodGirls96GoToHaven, L'archangel, Nadeshiko Maihimie, StarGem16, Startistica, Vampirix, blueheartlovee, flaxj, port rocks, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, who decided to be super awesome and favourite or follow 'Egypt's Saviour'**_

_**While a SUPER shout out goes to Maga Valkyria, Asho9, The Man with Imagination, port rocks, L'archangel who all took the time to leave me a super sweet review! I Hope the chapter lived up to any and all expectations and I know Tea and Atem have yet to meet face to face but good things come to those who wait ;) and they will definitely meet next chapter. **_

_**Okay, that's all I've got to say! **_

_**Many Loves and Thanks**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…**_

…_**Nuff said. **_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_Maybe I could just tell them that I'm from the future, surely they'd let me go then!_ Tea pondered inwardly, gasping suddenly as she stumbled forward when the ropes that were intertwined around all of the captives wrists was toughed roughly by the leading guard. She glanced up into the steely grey eyes of the guard that was walking beside her; he radiated a no-nonsense attitude that chastised her for even thinking they would believe her. _What am I thinking?! They would never believe a story like that! I'm not sure if they had mental institutions in Ancient Egypt but I don't really want to find out!_

Seb was marching in front of her, he was slightly more agile on his feet than her and he simply arched his back and scampered forward a bit to avoid falling when he saw the palace guard was about to tug on the ropes. He heard Tea gasp though and his heart skipped a beat in alarm thinking that she was about to start hyperventilating again. He sneakily peaked back over his shoulder to see her gazing wearily up at the guard beside her. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he realised she was fine, though the way she rigidly moved her body when she walked told him she was obviously anxious, his suspicions were confirmed when she began chewing her lip, rolling it between her teeth, completely lost in thought.

Seb didn't know why, but he felt protective of her. She looked a few years older than him but so innocent at the same time. He may have been younger but he was not lacking in life experience. He'd lived off the streets, stolen in the name of survival, fled for his life and even killed. He saw the phantom blood of his victim dripping from his hands which made him physically shudder. It was an experience that would torment him till the end of his days, though deep inside he also knew he would not hesitate to kill again if it was needed of him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he peeked back at her innocent face from beneath his ebony bangs and at once knew she had never killed before. Anyone who had committed the ungodly act carried a certain ache in their heart, an ache that could never be hidden from those who had also committed the same merciless act. One look into those free cerulean eyes and he just knew, she had a heart that was too kind to carry the blame and weight of the death of another and he felt it was his duty to make sure she never had to suffer the cause of his nightmares.

The skin on his neck prickled as her hot breath caressed his skin. "Sorry" she whispered as she stumbled slightly, accidently falling against Seb's back in response to the guard at the front once again pulling at the ropes to ensure the rouges discomfort. He merely grunted in response and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence - where the only thing you could hear were the straw sandals of the soldiers scuffing against the palatial floors - they were finally led into what Seb assumed was the throne room. His suspicions confirmed as they were turned to face the intimidating figure sitting upon a gilded stone throne that was a platform higher than everything else in the room. He glared down at them all distastefully with a frown of disgust etched on his lips. Seb had only a minute to take in the tri-coloured hair of the Pharaoh before he heard Tea gasped in disbelief beside him,

"Yami!"

Tea couldn't believe it. She felt so flooded with relief that she thought her knees might give way there and then_. I knew this sporadic time-travelling adventure of mine would have something to do with the Millennium puzzle!_ She was saved! She no longer had to worry! That was Yami sitting on the throne! Her heart fluttered a bit in her chest, he was as gorgeous as he remembered, _maybe even a little better looking_. She noted that his skin had gotten darker and was now the colour of brown toffee while his features were more angular and defined than she remembered.

While he was observing some of the rogues on the other side of the room she had the chance to study those bewitching amethyst eyes that she hadn't seen in months and it was then she realised how much she had missed him. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she knew after that day when they had been out together alone, that she fancied him. He looked like her best friend, Yugi, only more sophisticated with features more defined and mature, and his voice was deeper to match the change in his face.

His eyes surveyed the people in the room one by one…until they met hers. A gasp was lodged in her throat, and she starred wide eyed unable to do so much as blink while he studied her.

Like a deer caught in headlights she froze…

_It's me Yami, it's me!_

…waiting for him to realise it was her…

To get up from his throne, come down, and embrace her like the old friend that she was.

But he didn't.

He just continued to stare.

There was an unnerving dark edge in his eyes, one that she had only seen appear once before at duellist Kingdom when he had been battling Kaiba. That darkness only meant one thing.

Her face was quickly draining of blood, and she became as pale as the white robe the Pharaoh wore when he moved his eyes on to Seb who was standing beside her.

Not glancing back.

Not showing any sign of recognition at all.

_That is not my Yami…_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

The rogues stood in three rows. Each one standing up straight with their heads lifted in defiance.

If looks could kill, Atem would have thirty-six daggers lodged into him curtsey of each rogue in that room. He had never seen such fierce burning hatred directed at him before. He vaguely knew the history of this bandit group. He knew his father had exiled them from Egypt for unspeakable acts of treason against the crown, though what exactly those acts were he did not know.

Atem trusted his father though. If he had exiled these rogues that it would have been for a good reason. He drummed his fingers against the guiled arm of his throne waiting for the rogues to comply with procedure and bow down before him. He waited for them, growing more and more impatient by the second.

Still they didn't budge. He suspected that none of them were willing to bow done to him without a little persuasion.

Atem aimed a commanding glare at his guard who nodded, moving swiftly to grab one of the rogues by the shoulders then kicking them behind the legs so that they fell to the ground. The rogue gasped in discomfort as his knees skinned the floor. He glared up at the guard but didn't make a move to stand. He was too weak and the guard too strong. Any move to stand would only land him back on the floor and in even more pain.

Atem smirked quietly to himself, watching the bandit submit without more than a glower or two in retaliation.

The bandits all shared a knowing look. He expected them to all drop to their knees like their comrade, knowing that they were beaten. But they didn't. If anything they looked more defiant. Their chins were raised high in their air, and their lips were all contorted into a placid snarl.

All except one.

His gaze drifted to a girl.

Everything about her screamed to him: _She didn't belong with them_.

Her skin was paler, her eyes brighter. While the rest of the rogues, men and women alike, had built up this tough impenetrable exterior her presence was soft and forgiving. Despite the rope connecting her wrists together she managed to fiddle with the hem of her tattered dress nervously.

Her sad gaze remained planted on her bare, dirtied feet.

Atem scoffed inwardly, _what is this girl doing with a bunch of bandits?_

Her constant fidgeting gave away her fear. She was without courage, and lacked strength in the face of adversity. He moved his gaze off her.

She was not worth his time.

There was still no movement from the bandits. They were staying strong and silent. He would change that.

"If," Atem began in a quiet voice, though the word wielded so much intensity it made up for the lack of volume. He made a point to meet the eye of every person in that room before continuing "you do not choose to kneel before me willingly, I will make you kneel by force"

His eyes met once again with deep pools of blue as the girl raised her head of dark honey-coloured hair. Her lips were parted in disbelief.

Atem felt his skin prickle slightly under her gaze. He didn't know why she looked so shocked. While everyone else in that room looked at him in anger and disgust her eyes simply held disappointment. That look unnerved him so much he found himself being the first to turn away. He couldn't let himself be intimidated by an insolent bandit girl.

The bandits didn't need to share a look this time. They all knew what their position was. They would not bow down to the Pharaoh.

_If they won't listen to me then like my father always said, 'actions speak louder than words'_

Atem sent another all-knowing look to one of the guards who proceeded to reach into one of his belt compartments to retrieve a standard brown leather whip.

Atem surveyed the crowd of rogues looking for the victim that would most effectively convey his message. His eyes strayed towards that girl once again but stopped himself just before his gaze reached her, in fear he would see her disappointment again. Instead his stare stopped on what looked to be the youngest bandit in the crowd of rogues. _He will do just nicely._

The Pharaoh gestured towards the ebony haired boy. In a matter of seconds the guard was standing before him. The whip tossed back over his shoulder ready to strike. The boy looked up, knowing already what was coming. He mentally began preparing himself for the excruciating burn that would be left on his skin by the tail of the whip. He closed his eyes ready for the torture to commence.

The whip cracked.

But the pain never came.

Instead he felt a breath of warmth against his cheek, and a tugging weight against his shoulder. Cracking his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was the look of surprise on the _almighty_ Pharaoh's face…

The he noticed her.

"Tea!" he exclaimed, his strong rouge demeanour wavering the more strained her breathing sounded. Her body had slumped forward into him, her chin resting on his shoulder as her knees trembled trying to keep herself stranding.

Fury consumed him as Seb got a look at the bloody slash that was splayed across her back. The whip had ripped right through her dress and torn her skin in two.

"Why did you do that?!" he hissed harshly trying his best to steady her while his hands were still tied together. She pulled her head back and smiled weakly down at him.

"You're welcome," she laughed lightly, offering him a small wink to let him know she was fine. Seb was still glowering angrily at her when a large hand appeared on her shoulder, yanking her out of his feeble gasp.

Tea winced as she was pushed onto her knees. She moved to stand but the guard used his weight to anchor her down. From her position all she could see were the Pharaoh's tanned papyrus-reed-clad feet placed haughtily on a golden footrest, and boy did that infuriate her.

At first she had been shocked, then disappointed but now she was just plain mad. She almost couldn't believe that Yami could ever even contemplate hurting a child. He didn't care what Seb said, or how he acted he could be no older that fifteen. To her, that was still a child. And as long as her heart pumped she would do whatever she could to stop child abuse. Even if that meant…

…taking the hit herself.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Atem was surprised to say the least. He had misjudged her, and for a moment he was left speechless. He quickly wiped the dumb look from his face and replaced it with one that displayed his apathy and disgust for the people before him.

He could see her arms quaking to keep herself up underneath the weight his burly guard was putting on her. He felt uncomfortable watching this and knew he had to stop it.

"Move away from her now!" Atem growled at the guard who's eyes widened fractionally in surprise before he quickly stepped away and returned to his original position in which he flanked the room's entrance.

When she noted that the guard was far away from her, she moved to stand. The dark haired boy whom she saved from the whipping moved to help her but she simply raised her hand in protest.

They shared a look, before he reluctantly nodded.

Then something shocking happened.

The boy had this aura of governance about him. One mere look was it all it took, between him and the rest of the rogues. Before one by one they all began to kneel. The boy was first, and then the rest of the bandits in his row followed, until every single one of them had their heads bowed in respect.

All except one.

The girl was finally standing. The slice in her back caused her to slump a little but that didn't stop her from raising her chin and glaring forcefully at him. Before she had looked at him with sadness and disappointment but now she was angry.

He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know why.

Atem rose from his throne.

His muscles ignored his brain, ignored protocol and stepped down off the risen platform to stand beside the girl who never took her eyes off him.

Before he had assumed she had no courage, that she was soft and weak and forgiving.

But after what he had just seen he could no longer say that.

He looked down at her curiously; she was a little less than a head shorter than he was and maybe a year or two younger. Her skin was marred with dirt but he could still see she was paler than any Egyptian he had ever met. She didn't look like a bandit to him. _But if she's not one of them, who is she?_

"What is your name?" Atem questioned, not noticing the hope that fled completely from the girl's eyes. She had for a mere moment then, as he studied her face, thought that he had remembered her. That he really was her Yami and everything would be fine after all. But his question completely chased away any hope she had that this was the Yami she knew.

"Do you even care?" she snapped, glaring at him. His brow narrowed slightly in response.

"I would not have asked if I did not" he pointed out. If anything, her glare intensified though she replied honestly.

"Tea,"

"_Tea_," he repeated, testing the name out on his tongue. It was short and sweet, _it suits her. "_Tea," he repeated again and he swore he saw her eyes soften as her name left his lips, but he couldn't be sure. "Why did you intervene just now, I am sure you are in a lot of pain"

"I am." She replied curtly, "But I couldn't just stand there and watch a _crime_ being committed." She made a point to meet his eye as she said that last bit.

"What crime? Punishing an enemy of the crown is not a-"

"But hitting a child is!" she cried fiercely, not letting him conclude his sentence.

Atem nearly gaped. She had just interrupted him. She had interrupted he, the Pharaoh of Egypt. Ruler of the greatest empire of all time. He couldn't believe she was that stupid. Doesn't she realise he could have her killed with the click of his fingers. Less even, he was a living god. He could have her killed with a look. A mere look, yet she continued to insult him.

"I can't believe you of all people would do something like this. The Yami I knew would want to protect this child not be the reason for his harm!" Atem was clueless as to who this girl was comparing him with but she made him sound like a monster in comparison.

"Well I am not Yami!"

"Clearly," she spat. Tea couldn't help herself, the Yami she knew was so honourable and protective of everyone that she couldn't help but compare the one she knew to this Yami of the past. She couldn't help but be so overwhelmed with disappointment. He is nothing like the man she knew. "You are a beast of a man and frankly I am disgusted with you. Yami, I thought you were better than this."

With that she spun on her bare heel and moved back with some difficulty to her position next to Seb. She sent Atem one last glower of defiance before she bowed down with the rest of the rogues. She felt several sets of hands reach over to pat her calves and feet in respect for standing up to their arch enemy. Tea blushed slightly, actually feeling for a minute like she belonged with these rogues. She could still feel Seb glowering slightly beside her, though he did so silently. Saying nothing when she crouched down beside him.

Atem was at a loss for words. This woman needed to be punished. The only woman in the world that has the right to speak to him like that was his mother and she was dead. Tea had openly disrespected him, how could he not punish her! Yet…

…he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She already had a rather painful looking slash on her back; that should be punishment enough. Truthfully he didn't want to punish her because he didn't want to see her look at him like that again. Like he was scum, worse than the dirt beneath her feet, as if HE wasn't worth HER time.

One look from her and it was almost like rank didn't matter. They were just two people. And he was the one who hit children, while she was the saint that protected them.

Atem couldn't bring himself to punish her. But he also couldn't just stand here silently glowering. He needed to say something.

"When the royal court was first sent word of your capture they all agreed that each one of you deserved nothing more than to be united with Anubis, the god of death"

Tea swallowed hard. Her rant might have made her feel better for a minute or two but no matter how happy the feeling it would do her no good if she no longer had a head! _Maybe I shouldn't have gone off at him like that…_ she sheepishly muttered in her head.

"But I disagreed." _Thank god! _Tea prayed silently as he continued. "I thought death was a fate too merciful. Instead I have decided you are all to become slaves to Egypt as penance for your crimes against the crown. Every day I want you all to be reminded of the power of Egypt and I want you all to serve the people of the country you hate so much." Atem calmly walked slowly and purposefully back to his throne. Sitting down gracefully before continuing.

Each head was still bowed.

"Be thankful for your lives and remember that if you are ever caught committing another crime against Egypt you will be sent to death without a second thought. Take them away," Atem ordered, his eyes following the mysterious cerulean eyed girl until each rogue had been shuffled out.

When the throne room was once again empty except for a few guards and several other men of the court he beckoned his general in arms towards the throne.

"My lord," he greeted, bowing to the king. Atem waved his hand gesturing him closer. "Yes, my Pharaoh? What is it?"

"I want you to see that all the rogues are sold at the market. You are to make sure they behave properly is that clear?" The general nodded stepping back to go and complete his orders when the Pharaoh stopped him.

"But that girl, I want her to stay in the palace. Her and the young boy. You will find them both palace jobs. Have you got that?"

"Yes my lord." The General didn't have to ask which girl. He already knew. Why the Pharaoh wanted her he didn't know, he just assumed he wanted to crush her spirit and teach her a lesson. "Is there anything else?" Atem pondered for a second before shaking his head and waving a flippant hand in dismissal.

"No. that is all,"

"I'll see to it that your wishes are met my lord" he bowed before leaving, rushing off to find the new slaves, egger to please his king.

Atem clutched his hands together in front of him and lent his chin against them.

He wouldn't admit it aloud but the prospect of having Tea around excited him. He had never met anyone that had stood up to him so bluntly before and he loved the idea of a good challenge.

Not to mention he was curious. Somehow this strange girl was able to elicit these feelings and emotions in him that nobody has been able to reach in years.

Nervousness

Guilt

Embarrassment

He couldn't subdue his interest. He wanted to know more about her. Her personality, her heritage and most of all why and how she got stuck in a band full of bandits, a place she clearly didn't belong.

Isis had only departed from the palace that morning, and if the weather was on her side she would be back within two weeks. Two weeks he had to wait for any information on Egypt's supposed saviour.

Originally he'd been reluctant. He wasn't a patient man and two weeks was a long time to wait when he had nothing to preoccupy him besides his offical duties. But now it seemed…

…he had a distraction.

_Hmm Tea, how do you feel about becoming this 'beast's' new play-thing…_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**Yo guys! **_

_**Ahhhh I am so proud of myself, this is one of the longest chapters I have ever been bothered to write. I've only read over it once so hopefully there are not too many spelling/grammar errors. I would have edited it more but I really wanted to get it out there.**_

_**ANYWAY – in regards to that end line – TEA IS NOT BECOMING ATEMS PERSONAL HUSKY (PROSITITUE) kay! Just saying, by play-thing he just meant like toy – something to keep him UNSEXUALLY occupied : D **_

_**Any questions, just come at me with them! **_

_**Once again, if I have written something that is inaccurate I've only seen up to episode 95 so I don't know anything about the Ancient Egypt Arc yet. But please, if I've gotten anything majorly wrong feel free to pull me up on that. I love constructive criticism so yeah – just hit me. **_

_**I also changed my writing style a bit, so it was a bit more spaced out. Because sometimes I feel when I'm reading I just want to skip the great chunky-monkey style paragraphs for the short sweet ones. Which do you rather? **_

_**Ummm, what else…what ellllsseee. Oh! Opinions, did you think Tea or Atem were out of character to much then? I rather hope you can follow Tea's wacky progression of emotions and feelings.**_

_**And that's about it. Any suggestions about what you want to see in the next chapter? And of course a shout out to Ash09 and The Man with Imagination who have faithfully reviewed both chapters of my story! Many thanks for your words of encouragement! Woo! And also another shout out to BrandonsGirl0207, SilentBrokenDreamer and Ecarr97 who have newly favourited/followed the story! **_

_**Okay I've rabbited on enough now! Many loves and thanks!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Seb is mine though :-) **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

They were slowly getting further and further away from the throne room as guards rushed the rogues away hoping to have them down at the markets and sold before noon.

Tea wasn't sure how many corridors they had been led down before her brain finally comprehended what had happened only moments ago.

_I just yelled at a Pharaoh. _

_Oh. My. God._

_I JUST YELLED AT A PHARAOH!_

_Why did I do that?! _

_Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_

Tea had no idea how long she had to stay here and knew for sure that on her first day it was an EXTREMELY bad idea to make enemies with the most powerful man this side of the globe.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the rouges ahead of her had stopped walking, hence why she stumbled into the back of one.

"Sorry!" she whispered sheepishly. The rogue grunted in response.

Seb was fuming silently beside her, still mad about her actions in the throne room. She nudged him lightly and smiled reassuringly. Trying to let him know that she was fine and that he shouldn't blame himself.

"Why have we stopped?" she whispered to him. He shrugged, still to mad to speak to her right now.

_I'll just have to find out myself!_

Tea, using the honed strength of her calf muscles, pushed herself right up on the tip of her toes to get a better look over the crowd of heads. She surveyed the crowd, until her eyes finally met with harsh chocolate pools belonging to one of the guards. He wore a sash to emphasis his higher rank in the squadron.

His orbs flashed when they met hers.

"You!" Tea swallowed hard, scolding the curious cat inside her. The guard began pushing his way through the crowd until he was standing right beside her.

He cast an idol glance towards Seb who was eyeing the large man distrustfully. He cut both her and Seb free of their bonds before placing a large hand on each of their shoulders respectively.

Tea and Seb barely had time to share a look before they were being roughly dragged off.

"By order of our lord, the Pharaoh, you both are coming with me"

Tea gulped, sending an apologetic look to Seb fearing that it was her big mouth that had gotten them into this situation.

She didn't know what the Pharaoh's orders were but she could only guess…

…that they weren't good.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Tea exhaled, feeling utterly exhausted. The palace floors seemed to go on forever. She had been on her hands and knees for hours, and still the amount of dirt that marred the palatial tiles heavily outweighed the small sector she had scrubbed to perfection.

_I want to be able to see my reflection in them by the time you're done! Do it by sun down or you know what will happen to you…_ The Guard Captain's words still echoed in her mind, making her shudder. She vividly remembered the way he snapped and tugged menacingly at the whip in his hand to enforce his threat. The slice she had gotten in her back yesterday stung on cue as if to remind her how much pain she was in the first time and to convince her she really didn't want another one.

Tea sighed, sitting back on her heels.

_I cannot do this for a moment longer! My muscles are killing me!_

On wobbly knees she stood. She had been crouched over on all fours for so long her knees felt weak and her muscles ached. She rolled her neck back and forth, side to side before reaching up to massage the kinks out.

The more she moved the better she felt.

She then leaned forward, reaching down until her palms were flat on the floor, and her knees were straight. She moaned the more she stretched. Soon the knots in her back, calves and shoulders began to dissolve until she felt limber and loose.

Her body begging to be used for something other than dreary manual labour.

Since she first started scrubbing early that morning, not one person had been down the hallway. She wasn't sure if it was because the palace goers were instructed not to or if this was just not a very common place to be. Either way, with a weary leg stretched out she still glanced back over her shoulder to double check that the halls were completely deserted.

There was nobody but her.

She was completely alone.

Tea smiled gleefully to herself and arched her foot.

She stretched out her arms around her…

..and she leaped.

The smile grew on her face as she landed softly on her pointed toe. She paid another quick glance both ways before arching her back and stretching out her legs once again.

With a carelessness she hadn't felt since she was last standing beside Joey…she danced.

Tea leapt and twirled and jumped and flew around the hallways. Occasionally looking back and forth down the hallways to make absolutely certain she was alone but soon all that was forgotten. All that was left was her body the music in her heart. Her hips moving to the beat in her head.

It felt so good to be free. The night she had was horrible. She had spent last evening in wet, cold accommodations where she and Seb had to huddle together in hope of retaining any warmth either of their bodies had.

They were with no luxury items like pillows or blankets. Instead they were assigned a spot in the corner of the slave quarters in which they were now to call home. The other palace slaves that worked there starred at them the whole night. And when she had finally drifted off to sleep, her head resting on Seb's shoulder. The young Rouge glared at any male slaves that attempted to get a closer look at the foreign sleeping beauty.

He wasn't fond of sleeping in unfamiliar places and knew he wouldn't get much sleep.

Instead he made it his duty to protect her while she slept. He felt incredibly guilty every time he spotted the slash on her back and was determined to protect her the way she protected him. He hadn't known her long, but he felt this connection with her. She was a friend to him and they were in this together.

When Tea woke from her slumber she was quickly dragged away by the Guard Captain and ordered to get to work.

Now here she was, dancing instead.

She felt liberated and happy.

Though her mood darkened when she remembered the Guard Captains threat. As much as she loved to dance…

…and loved how it made her feel. She need to get the floors clean.

_If only I could do both! _She sighed inwardly, planting both feet back on the ground, ready to recommence her chores when a flash of inspiration hit her.

Her eyes brightened and a smile flourished across her face. She reached for the petite timber bucket and tipped a small portion of the soapy water onto the floor. Carelessly flung on the ground was the horse thistle brush she had been given to clean the floor.

With an arched movement, she centred her foot onto the leather back of the brush and as an afterthought curled her toes around the edge to secure it in place. The brush had suddenly become an attachment of her body.

With a wide dramatic motion, she swiped her foot across the tiles; focusing all her body weight on the movement.

She anxiously peaked down at the floor, a satisfied smiling crawling onto her lips when she saw the results.

A clear trail of clean tile was now shinning back at her. The added pressure of her body weight on the brush had effectively done what it had taken her hours to do with her hands.

She swiped her foot across the floor again, starring in amazement as the floor was quickly becoming clean. The tiles shined at her with all the light of the brightest pearls in the ocean.

This time she had several arm movements.

It didn't take long before her hips were swaying again and she was being lost in the moment.

She spun and slid across the floor, at one point even attempting the moonwalk as she felt it an appropriate dance-cleaning move.

The task of cleaning - what seemed to be a never-ending corridor - became less daunting knowing that she could combine the tiresome chore with the one thing she loved doing more than anything in the world…

…dance.

...

Tea wasn't a big singer.

She didn't sing in public.

All through her childhood she was teased and as a result she lacked confidence when it came to her voice.

The sureness she had on the dance floor hadn't followed through in this particular matter…

…though when nobody was around she loved to sing.

When she was alone, she would sing about anything. About her chores, about her homework, anything at all.

The words would just come to her. She could feel them in her heart, and it didn't take long for them to leave her mouth.

It had been a couple of hours since she had started to _clance_ (clean and dance) and although a vast improvement on her last effort she still had much floor to clean before sun down.

She was losing enthusiasm and soon the lyrics to her all-time favourite inspirational song began to play in her head.

_This song was hers. _

"_Heart, don't fail me now_" Tea began softly, her voice echoing lightly in the hallways. "_Courage, don't desert me_"

She twirled, the brush underfoot as she began moving elegantly through the corridor.

Her singing continued.

"_Don't turn back" _

Tea's eyes were closed.

"_Now that we're here"_

Her heart was filled with music, and an accumulation of unspoken emotion.

"_People always say life is full of choices"_

This song though, spoke volumes.

"_No one ever mentions fear_"

Tea was so lost in her own movements and thoughts she didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

Far on the other side of the corridor, where the hallway opened up into a room, stood a handsome bronze figure with tri-coloured hair and an amused look plastered on his face.

Atem had been watched her dance for several minutes, begrudgingly captivated by her movements and amused at her strange cleaning techniques…

Then she began to sing and his interest was piqued further.

"_How the world can seem so vast…on this journey…to the past_"

…..

Atem was puzzled by this girl.

Which meant any chance at sleep for him was completely ruined.

He tossed and turned all night trying to persuade himself that he had no interested in a lowly bandit girl. But when he realised he couldn't convince himself of that falsity he began to ponder why.

His thoughts transpired consecutively through the night. The whole day replaying itself back to him as he analysed his feelings at every passing moment.

The only constant image that kept replaying unprompted in his mind…

…_were twin pools of cerulean_.

The look of disappointed she had given him haunted his dreams that night.

_Why did she care about his actions?_

_And more importantly, why did he care what she thought of him!_

The Pharaoh pulled himself away from his probing thoughts, ready to watch the bandit girls entertaining spectacle only to see her glaring at him. Her hands placed mistrustfully on her hips.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me Yami, or are you going to help me?" Tea asked walking up to him confidently, as if he weren't the most powerful man in Egypt.

His brow narrowed at her confidence. She looked so at peace when she danced, and now her anger caught him almost off guard.

"It is not the Pharaoh's duty to clean the floor" he replied in disgust at the mere suggestion, not noticing that she called him Yami and not _my Pharaoh_ or _my lord_. "That is the job of a servant"

Tea stepped closer to him, trying to seem intimidating but it only served to intimidate her. He was almost a head taller than her and his mere presence was all commanding. She refused to back down though.

"And what is the duty of the Pharaoh then?"

"To serve and protect the people of his land" Atem answered before he even had time to think about the question. The duty of a Pharaoh was an answer that had been drilled into him since he was born. Tea was silent for a while, the anger had disappeared from her eyes and instead it was replaced with sadness.

The look made him uncomfortable.

"If it's your duty to protect the people then why do you condone slavery? Why do you choose to inflict harm on children, on the defenceless?"

Atem watched her, her eyes glittered hopefully.

She was standing so close to him.

Closer than any slave had ever dared to come before.

She was so confident around him, like she didn't know who he was. As if they were equals and she had nothing to lose and he, everything.

He knew this was some sort of test. A test to evaluate his integrity as a ruler as well as the standard of his moral code.

"Slaves are nothing more than war booty. They are people from foreign lands." He could feel himself losing her. The same words he used to promote the use of slavery to the people weren't working on her. Instead, the more words that left his mouth the more the hope dimmed in her eyes. The fire came back. "I have no obligation to protect-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" She cried heatedly.

Atem pursed his lips. _There she goes, interrupting me again_.

"These people live in Egypt under the rule and guidance of the Pharaoh! They abide by your rules, and respect you! They deserve your protection at the very least for the services they provide for the empire!"

"You have some nerve telling the Pharaoh how to properly perform his duty, you are just a slave" her mouth closed and the sadness returned to her eyes. He regretted his words almost immediately, though he would never admit he was wrong.

"You're right my Pharaoh." Tea replied coldly, turning her back to him.

It was only then that Atem realised he didn't call her Yami.

"If you'll excuse me these floors have to be finished by sundown"

"There is no point. The sun will set in the coming minutes"

"What?!" Tea cried turning back to face him. Her sadness replaced by fear. She moved away from him, dropping to her knees by the brush and quickly pushing it around with gusto.

Atem watched her feeling befuddled. One minute she was standing up to him, so close that he could have reached out and held her if he wanted to.

She yelled and argued with him fearlessly, and suddenly with the mere mention of sundown she lost all her poise and confidence. She was quaking at his feet. Her shoulders trembling as she fretfully pushed around the brush in her hands at a speed he didn't think was humanly capable.

What had just happened?

"What is wrong? Are you scared of the dark?" Atem asked assuming that must be why she didn't want to work after sundown.

Tea looked up at him, pure amusement dancing in her eyes. "No, I am not scarred of the dark, Yami. I'm-" the fear quickly returned and she looked back down at the floor, moving her brush wildly around. "Well, it doesn't matter. I just need to get these floors done!"

"Tea," he rumbled lowly, crouching down beside her. He reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. Her eyes twinkled and when she looked into Atem's eyes, she saw her Yami. "What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want to get whipped again, Yami" she whispered to the man in front of her. For some reason he was being so tender with her and it reminded her of her Yami. A man that would do anything to protect his friends.

"Who will whip you?" Atem asked, trying to keep the resentment out of his voice that someone would hurt the girl before him. She seemed so vulnerable right now, and he felt compelled to protect her, though only Ra knows why.

"The Captain Guard…Please, let me finish the floors." Tea turned away from him. Cursing herself for seeming so vulnerable in front of him. For a brief moment she had belief that she was seeing the Yami from the future before her. But this was not the Yami she knew, she needed to get used to that.

"No," Atem announced, standing up straight. Looking down at her with his steely-faced façade.

"But I-"

"I said no. I am the Pharaoh and you will obey my orders" he growled, any tenderness he had shown vanishing. He would not let his mask down in front of this anyone, especially not this bandit girl.

"Do you want me to cause me pain?!" Tea cried, small embers of fury sparking in her, ready to ignite into full blown rage.

"You seem to forget that I am the Pharaoh, which means I am the most powerful and influential man in all of Egypt. You will finish the floors tomorrow. Go back to the slave quarters, you will not be harmed," Tea had her eyebrows raised slightly as if she regarded him distrustfully. Upon seeing this Atem added "I give you my word".

Tea was shocked to say the least. He still had an expression of apathy on as if he couldn't care less what happened to her, yet the words leaving his mouth conflicted with that expression.

For some strange reason…

…he was being nice.

"Why? Why would you help me?"

Atem glanced down at her, she was sitting on her knees and looking up at him with curiosity. A smirk appeared on his face for a moment so fleeting Tea had no proof of its existence.

"Someone told me that _apparently_ it was my duty to protect all the people of Egypt regardless if they were a citizen or a slave. Their argument though inappropriate and uncouth..." he eyed her pointedly, pleased to see her blush "had a fraction of merit to it".

"Really?!" she asked almost with excitement.

Atem ignored her instead turning to leave.

"Good night, Tea"

"Good night, Yami…" she whispered, watching his lean frame saunter away from her. Down the corridor until he was gone.

…_And thank you… _

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Massive thanks to:  
Ahermm *clears throat* **_**The Man with Imagination, Ash09, port rocks, The Queen of Water and OtakuHarunaiHimawari **_**For all taking the time to leave a review on my last chapter! It is your words of encouragement that have inspired this next chapter.**

**Thanks also to everyone who additionally followed or favourite this story!**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anybody and I apologize in advance for spelling, grammatical or punctuation errors. **

**Oh and hopefully Atem and Tea don't seem to out of character. I apologize if they are like that. I try to keep them in character to the best of my ability but it doesn't always work.**

**Many Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**Wisteria Clove. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

After the Pharaoh left, Tea stayed behind a little longer hoping to do as much of the floors as she could that day.

When she finally decided to turn in for the night, only three quarters of the humongous corridor had been cleaned to the standard of perfection the Egyptians were expecting. _I'll come back first thing in the morning to finish_. Tea decided, while a large yawn escaped her mouth.

It took her a while to navigate the hallways of the palace until she was once again in the servant's quarters. Tea almost couldn't believe how complex the building was considering it was made in the Ancient world. Excluding the skyscrapers of her time, like the Kaiba Corp. Tower, this was the most magnificent building she had ever been in. Sweeping, geometric style corridors, vast rooms surrounded by open views of the grand gardens and elegantly decorated courtyard.

Despite how much she loved gardens, never being able to have on in her small apartment back home, her favourite view so far was the one given to the room adjacent to the corridor she had been cleaning. As she neared the end of her duties she got a quick peak into the room and was mesmerised by what she saw.

Thebes.

The Egyptian city of Thebes.

_The Egyptian CAPTIAL City of Thebes. _

Ancient History at school was one of her favourite classes. She often got lost in the wild and romantic tales of whatever period they happened to be learning about that day, but her favourite by far was New Kingdom Egypt. She loved hearing about the grand imperial power of Egypt, and she knew from studying 18th dynasty Egypt how important Thebes was to the Egyptians.

The Egyptians had no interest in being an imperial power before they were overrun and suppressed by the Hyksos. Great pharaohs like Khufu were more interested in creating monuments like the pyramids and the Sphinx to achieve immortality for themselves, than expanding Egyptian power. It was after a hundred years of suppression by the Asiatic Hyksos and Nubian princes that the Prince of Thebes, Kamose, governed by Thebes's local god, Amun the god of war, that they took Egypt back.

From what Tea recalled it was a long battle for liberation. It lasted decades and it would not have been successful if it weren't for the strength and courage of many Egyptian Pharaohs and their Chief Wives.

But eventually…they did it.

They beat the Hyksos.

From then on Egypt thrived.

The Pharaohs were stronger.

The people worked harder.

And an offical army was formed.

The Pharaoh had to take on a new job. They had to become a War Pharaoh. They were taught to fight and they led their armies into battle.

The Pharaoh's inspired faith in the Egyptian citizens by proving to them that they wouldn't ask them to do anything the Pharaohs weren't willing to do themselves.

The liberation of Egypt. It all started here, in the small city of Thebes.

Tea still couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes with her fists, and pinched her wrists, believing she must be dreaming. No way could she actually be looking at Thebes as it was 5000 thousand years ago!

_But there it is…_

She hadn't wanted to tear herself away from the magnificent view but knew that the floors needed to be done before sundown.

As she began her duties, scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees she hoped before she found her way back home that she would be able to go and see Thebes for herself. To see a real Egyptian market day, and try out the cuisine they had to offer and see the jewels and clothes they would sell, would be an absolute dream come true.

_What would a casual trip to Ancient Egypt be without an excursion to the market place! _She had laughed quietly to herself, and quickly went about commencing her daily duties.

Many hours later, even though it took her a while to find her way back to the servant's quarters, she relished every minute she had to explore the palace. She often found herself running her hand along the sandy stone walls, and smiling at the giant frescoes and inscription on the walls and ceiling.

Yesterday she had freaked out. Which she thought was totally understandable. _If you were mysteriously sent 5000 years into the past away from everything you know, love and understand, like I was, and you DIDN'T freak out…well, then there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with you! _

But after coming to the conclusion that she needed to keep a calm head and be patient, otherwise she'd never find her way back, she actually began to find herself enjoying the idea of being in Ancient Egypt.

Well…sort of. _Sooooo… I MAY have liked it better if I hadn't started out on an extremely bad note._ _No!_ Tea exclaimed to herself, _I have to look at this positively_._ So what if I was captured with, and assumed to be a rouge and criminal, it's not a big deal! _

_So what if I stood up to and insulted the Pharaoh in the first five minutes of him meeting me, he'll get over it!_

_So what if I got a whip slash to the back that hurt like a %&#*$, It'll heal! _

_So what if I had to become a slave to Egypt or otherwise face a penalty of death, it's not like I'm a stranger to cleaning! I'll be fine. _

_So what if Yami doesn't know who I am…_

_So what if he doesn't remember me… I'll…_she struggled to find an answer that would make herself feel better. His act of kindness that afternoon had only managed to inspire hope inside her that she could bring out the generous and protective Yami she knew existed inside the Pharaoh. That he would remember her from the adventures they had together in the future.

She refused to give up hope. She would make him remember her. Besides she had a feeling that Yami was her ticket home. She knew her little excursion to the past had something to do with his millennium item, and she couldn't supress the need to get closer to him and instead decided to justify her wish by inciting that the only way she would be able to return home was if she got closer to Yami.

_So what if I never see him smile that special smile that I knew was just for me…I'll…I'll…_

_I'll live. _

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Upon returning to the slave quarters, she hadn't taken more than one step inside before she was intercepted by the Captain Guard.

"You think you are so clever, don't you!" he hissed at her, his dark brown eyes gleaming threateningly. Tea instinctively tensed, taking a small step back "I don't know who you think you are" he took a step forward, removing the small space she had created between them, closing in on her "but you better watch your back"

Tea could feel the eyes of everyone on her. All the slaves had stopped bustling around to watch them with interest. She could see some eyes held pity, some sadness, the other cruel amusement. None of them were willing to come forward to protect her as she would any of them.

He was leaning in so close to her she could make out the miniscule freckles across the bridge of his nose. The overpowering smell of wine on the man did not escape her notice, _GREAT, the oaf is drunk! _

She felt herself panicking. What was he going to do to her now? Her eyes flickered down to his waist and she felt so relieved she almost smile.

Sitting on his waist was a brown leather belt.

Nothing more.

No whip, no sword, no various instruments designed for torture… nothing. NADA.

When she realised that it must have been Yami who was responsible for the guards' disarmament, she simply couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" he roared, throwing his hands in the air. She quickly flinched and the smile immediately dropped from her face.

He may not be equipped with any weaponry anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't use his fists to inflict some SERIOUS damage on her. Her gaze flickered to his clenched fists. _I mean, those things are huge!_

"No," she whimpered back, annoyed that her voice shook when she spoke but to concerned about her own welfare to be too annoyed at herself. She'd rather sound weak and get away scratch free than stand up to him like an obnoxious twit only to be killed with one flying punch to the face.

"Are you sure?! Not even a little bit funny?! Come on! LAUGH!" Tea wanted to take another step back so badly, to escape the spit flying from his mouth as he screamed in her face, but her back met with wall.

She was literally backed into a corner. She opened her mouth to reply, but had no idea what she was going to say in response and she was very aware that the wrong words could leave her with a few unwanted bruises.

Words were quickly forming on her tongue, all she had to do was announce them and hope for the best.

Though, to her surprise, just as she was about to reply a voice that was not her own entered the air.

"_Get. Away. From. Her_" Tea had just had a six-foot man with bulging muscles, scream and spit in her face yet she had never heard anything as intense and frightening as when Seb uttered those four words.

His voice was icy, filled with disdain for the man leaning over her. The guard straightened up, turning around to face Seb – who, to his merit didn't even looked phased.

"What did you say, _boy_?" the Captain Guard hissed taking a menacing step forward. Seb rewarded him with a pitiful glare and he himself took another step forward. Although obviously tall for his age, Seb was still a good head shorter than the Guard he was antagonizing, yet Tea couldn't decide who looked more intimidating.

Seb with all his elegant and eloquent fury, where his measured breathes and timed pauses displayed his anger.

Or the guards bulging muscles, snarled lips and bared teeth.

Seb had the composure of a king whereas the guard looked like a feral dog in comparison.

"_Go near her again and you WILL regret it_," Seb hissed with a slight inflection to his voice. Tea managed to see the guards own composure waver for a second before he remembered he was talking to a slave.

The guard raised his hand up high, Tea knew from experience what was about to happen but before she could take more than a few steps forward the Guard had brought his hand down across Seb's face.

_SLAP. _

Seb could have moved out of the way. He saw it coming, but he stayed. He knew from the moment he saw the Guard Captain what kind of man he was. Seb also knew how to deal with men like him.

Let them think they are in control. Let them think they have power of you and from there you can manipulate them.

His reflexes were fast and he could have easily ducked the attack from the lethargic man. But his intention was always to provoke and then take the hit.

A slap in the face was an easy punishment to take in comparison to what he was capable of. He would have gotten much worse if he had decided to dodge the hit. But as he took it the Guard felt like his job was accomplished and he was the victor. Yet the look in Seb's eyes still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Remember your place, Bandit!" He snapped quickly before taking his leave, no doubt going back to the guard's barracks to drink up with his army buddies.

The slaves quarters were silent for a few moments as everyone digested what had just happened. Then the bustling of the slaves began again as everyone returned to their normal duties. Nobody going over to see if he was alright…well, nobody but Tea that is.

"How could you be so stupid!" she snapped furiously, raising her hand to his flaming cheek, and in contradiction with the anger in her voice she softly caressed his check with her thumb. Her cool touch sent tingles racing across his skin and he raised his dark amethyst eyes to meet twin pools of cerulean concern. "I don't know whether to hug you or slap you myself!" she growled whilst twisting his head so she could get a better look at the damage.

"If you think I was just going to stand there and watch him terrorise you then you are crazier than I thought you wer-" his words were cut off as she yanked him close to her. Her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her head gently tucked in the crook of his neck.

Seb felt a blush consume his cheeks at being so close to this girl that made his kin tingle and the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"I know. Thank you" she whispered, for the second time that day. She pulled back, almost too soon for his liking, and tutted as she inspected his cheek again.

"This is going to bruise for sure!" she shot him a look that said 'stand still' before she rushed off. A moment later she returned with a cool wet cloth.

The both sat in the corner, on the dirty, dusty floor, as they had the night before. This time she placed his head in her lap and lightly dabbed the wet cloth across his cheek and face until he fell asleep.

She felt a slight burning in her back from where the whip had sliced her skin but ignored it as the work of today finally caught up with her and she too dozed off into a dreamless, dark sleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The next day Atem, against his better judgement, after the completion of his morning duties let his feet take him back to the corridor he saw Tea in the day before. He knew she would be sent back to finish her work today and couldn't help but want to see her again.

She had a certain fire.

Courage even, that he admired.

She stood up to him, to his guards, and even took a punishment that wasn't even hers. She did so fearlessly.

But then yesterday he saw another side of her that was frightened. Scared and shaking.

With every passing minute that he had to reflect on their meetings, he grew dangerously more intrigued.

Atem knew, as the Pharaoh, it was wrong to show such interest in a lowly servant girl but he couldn't help himself. He felt physically drawn to her and was more so determined to uncover the secrets she was hiding behind her strong façade.

The small glimpse of her fear had only inspired his determination to reveal whatever it was she was hiding from the world.

As he travelled further along what could possibly be the longest and widest hallway in the palace, he grew more and more frustrated. The floor tiles were impeccably cleaned, every last one of them…

…and Tea was no longer in sight.

_She must have finished while I was holding the councils meet this morning_

He growled to himself, walking grumpily through the large arch that led to his private quarters.

He grew agitated as he realised he would have to invent another reason to casually bump into her, before he realised _I am THE Pharaoh! I should not have to invent excuses to see anyone! But it will be weird if I just summon her. Would it not? Tea would think it strange, no doubt_

_Urgh! Why am I spending so much time even contemplating this! It is-_

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling" the Pharaoh flinched, his head snapping to search for the voice he just heard.

He quickly spotted her. Leaning over the window, her arms propped up on the sill. His eyes travelled down from her soft brown locks that were gently pulled to one side and tucked behind her ear, while lingering a moment on her long shapely legs which were only enhanced by the short tattered dress that barely covered her behind as she leaned forward to get a better look out the window.

He had no idea how he hadn't seen her the minute he walked in, but it was obvious that his presence had gone unnoticed by her as she kept singing, no doubt completely lost in her own little world.

"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky" she hummed softly, her words becoming more clear to him as he took several steps closer.

He didn't know what to say to her. His stomach flipped, and he did not know why. He wasn't a person who dealt with feelings of nervousness often but he assumed this is what it felt like. Which is stupid. _I am THE Pharaoh_ he repeated to himself over and over again like a mantra _And she is a slave girl. It is SHE who should be nervous_

"What are you doing in here?" Atem asked sounding a lot angrier than he had meant to. _Good one, Atem_. He growled to himself watching her flinch in surprise then look cautiously over her shoulder to meet his eye.

Her shimmering blue orbs travelled over his body, examining him from head to toe. He fought the blush from his cheeks. She tore her eyes away from his taunt arm muscles that were accentuated by the tight cold arm bands her wore around his biceps, to meet his sharp amethyst eyes once more.

She quirked up an eyebrow at him before returning her gaze back out the window, towards the city of Thebes. "I could ask you the same question"

Normally if he asked someone a question he would be given a direct answer, but everything turned into a challenge with this girl. Everything was a puzzle, a riddle to be solved. She glanced back at him again, if he was surprised at her answer he didn't show it.

"I asked you first" Tea seemed to contemplate this response before nodding.

"Okay. I couldn't help myself. I just love this view" she couldn't stop the warm smile from brushing across her face, at sharing this notion with someone. She turned back to the city, letting the hot sun warm her face. "Your turn. Why are you here?"

_I wanted to see you_. Atem knew he couldn't ever say that and resisted shrugging his shoulders. "These are my private quarters, I should not have to justify myself."

"Whatever" she mumbled, letting a comfortable silence fall as Atem came and stood beside her, he himself basking in the suns glorious rays while watching over the town he loved.

"When I became Pharaoh I converted this chamber to my own personal quarters because of this view. I believe it to be the best one in the palace" he confided to her. There was another small pause before she turned her face slightly and offered him a half smile.

"Who knew you were so sentimental, Yami!" he shook his head quickly believing sentimentality to be a weakness.

"I am not sentimental. I just like being able to come here and be reminded what my purpose is"

"And what's that?" she asked.

"To protect my empire, my city, my home. And to protect everyone who lives there"

Atem had no idea why he was saying this stuff. It was the truth, but he was taught from a very young age that he had to be a Warrior Pharaoh, he was not allowed to be mushy, sentimental or philosophic. So he hid that side of himself from people, yet here he was talking away till his heart was content to this girl he just met.

But for some reason, he felt comfortable with her. Yet nervous at the same time, scared that she would judge him.

Their eyes met for a moment, before she spoke. "Everyone…even slaves?"

Atem nodded.

"Did I not prove that to you already?"

She smiled at him. He had kept his promise, he had the guard disarmed and even though Seb still took a hit, it was of no fault of the Pharaohs.

She still couldn't believe he listened to her. He had already said numerous times that she was nothing more than a slave yet for some reason he had been listening to her suggestions and advice.

They're eyes clicked in that moment and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Goosebumps appeared on her arm and her body and mouth her moving before her brain had comprehended the outcome.

"Yes, you have." She reached out and lay her cool palm on top of his hand. Upon connection with his warm, rough skin a shiver ran up her spine and her skin tingled.

The minute Atem felt her hand on his he flinched and quickly pulled away. The carefree smile that had been on her face quickly disappeared and although she tried not to show it, her expression changed quickly from shock to obvious hurt.

"I am sorry for the intrusion into your _personal _quarters _my Pharaoh_. I assure you it will _not_ happen again" Tea spoke monotonously, her words filled with various connotation and subtext. Before Atem could think of anything to say she made a spry exit.

When he moved his hand away, she obviously saw that as an insult to her. But he hadn't meant it that way. He couldn't even describe what had just happened to him, or what he just felt.

When they touched it felt like his skin was suddenly on fire, but in a good way. It felt like he had been shocked and his skin fizzled.

Atem had never experienced anything like that before, not with anyone. Except her. The riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.

His heart was beating so hard in his chest he was surprised when he looked down he couldn't see its imprint underneath his white robes.

He didn't know what was happening to him and why he was suddenly feeling guilty as he envisioned her hurt expression at his subjective rejection. He wanted to apologize, but Pharaoh's never apologized. Not for anything.

He wanted to make it better…and hold her hand again…maybe, just to feel that good burning sensation again. But he was the Pharaoh, he wasn't about to apologize or be caught holding hands with a slave girl! The very thought was absurd.

Atem knew he was in dangerous territory.

One moment he was confessing his philosophical thoughts, the next they were on the verge of holding hands.

_The Pharaoh and the Bandit Girl. What a match we'd make._

He turned his body around to look over the city of Thebes.

He couldn't get distracted, he had an empire to govern and people to protect.

He had to completely remove all distractions.

_I think it would be best if I were to completely avoid her from now on. _

Though the minute he made that promise to himself

He knew he'd regret it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**HI Guys! How are we all?! It's 11:12PM down under and I haven't read over this, but I will later – but I really just wanted to post this up before I went to bed – so please excuse all the mistakes I've no doubt made. **

**OKAY a few things that should be mentioned.**

**In Yu-Gi-Oh the Anime they refer to Atem as being from Egypt 5000 years ago, which is what I keep saying, as Tea is now 5000 years in the past. Yet the Egypt I'm describing to you guys is from New kingdom which is only about 3000 years in the past. I don't know too much about old kingdom, but a fair bit on New kingdom which is why I wanted to set it there.**

**I just thought I'd explain that^ in case anybody was reading the story and noting how incorrect it is. So just pretend Egypt 3000 years ago is what it was like 5000 years ago, PLEASE! **

**Another thing! I was actually asked questions by my reviewers last chapter which excited me to no end! **

**Okay…. *GETS PEN AND QUILL OUT***

_**Dear Vampirix, (who officially wins my favourite review so far!) In the future when everything was resolved (I haven't actually finished watching the Anime so I don't know what happens at the end) but I'm having Atem sent back so he can live out the rest of his life in Ancient Egypt. TEA believes that this had to be the same Yami that she knew from the future but in actual fact she was sent back before he was ever sent to the future. So in answer (without revealing too much) to your question he isn't going to remember her because he hasn't met her yet, technically, this was their first meeting. So although it is the Atem/Yami she knows, she has just met him before she was supposed to…I REALLY hope that makes sense and I've not just gone all Doctor Who on your arse :P Does that answer your question? **_

_**Secondly!**_

_**Dear Startistica (- cool name BTW! Sounds like a superhero name!) I am not up to the Ancient Egyptian arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, so I am just making it up as I go along! :P Tea although she thinks Yami is different, and is hurt she can't remember him honestly believes that he is the Yami she knows and is determined to help him remember her, but what she doesn't know is that he won't remember her because they haven't previously met yet. I hope that kinda answers your questions. I don't know.**_

_**I am so excited I get questions and then fumble around trying to answer them appropriately. I am so bad! Haha **_

_**And FINALLY here go my shoutouts! To OtakuHarunaHimawari, Startistica, Vampirix, The Man with Imagination, Ash09 and the Queen of Water! Whoaaa all my lovely reviewers! Thanks for your kind of words of inspiration! I am…well…I am inspired! **_

_**A super thanks to everyone who followed and favourite as well! You guys are super awesome!**_

_**Okay, So in conclusion, I really hoped you liked chapter five although it's a bit of a filler chapter. I was originally just going to keep it short and end it where Seb and Tea fall asleep but then I decided I'm sure none of you would be impressed if I left out a little Yami/Tea interaction. So I just slipped it in there at the end.**_

_**Also a little peeve. I love reading time fics, and kidnapping fics and stuff like that but it really annoys me when there is no like sadness, grief or fear on the person sent back in time or the person who was kidnappeds part. Like it confuses me. I'm like in real like if this happened you would be totally freaked out, scared, excited yada yada yada.**_

_**These feelings are what inspired this chapter as I wanted to kind of explain why she was excited about being in Egypt and I really hope I haven't fallen prey to my own pet peeve.**_

_**PS: Atem and Tea, imagine it as love at first sight, it's that kind of connection. Although they don't realise its love they are both a bit obsessed with each other. …just a little…I'm sure you clever readers can tell.**_

_**OKAY NOW I AM DONE!**_

_**Don't be afraid to drop me a review! I love reviews. They make my day!**_

_**Okay Goodnight from the land down under! **_

_**Many Thanks/Loves**_

_**Wisteria Clove. **_


End file.
